


A Modern Guide To Dragon Riding

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Dagcup Drabble [3]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), RTTE - Fandom, ddob
Genre: Animalised Dragons, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, Oneshot, Recreational Drug Use, background heatstrid, breif smut, dagcup, httyd irl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: A modern Dagcup AU, aka how Hiccup rides dragons without any actual dragons to ride





	A Modern Guide To Dragon Riding

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Fic aesthetic-> <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/174947925695/aesthetic-for-my-fic-a-modern-guide-to-dragon>

 

* * *

 

 

Hiccup sat with his chin resting against his palm, slowly scrolling through the lecture notes on his computer. He’d already had to reread several dot points, his attention slipping after what seemed like endless hours of study.

It wasn’t that he was getting bored of studying engineering, per se, it was just that, well... actually he totally was. Sure, it was challenging at times, and he liked that, but his heart just wasn’t in it like it used to be. Plus, doing such a complex university degree online became extremely difficult when the internet and power had a tendency of going out unexpectedly, and when you lived on a small, isolated island such as Berk, there was never much certainty as to when it would come back on.

He’d considered changing his degree, maybe even becoming a vet like he really wanted, but it was a pipe dream. The Veterinary Science degree itself wasn’t available online (though some of it’s courses were), which meant he would have to move over to the mainland to study for almost six years. Six years away from everything he knew and everyone he loved. Just the thought was too overwhelming for his poor nineteen year old soul. Sure, he’d always wanted to travel, having spent his entire life on this godforsaken freezing cold rock, miles away from Denmark’s coast, but six years... it was a hell of a long time

Hiccup sighed and rubbed his face, any and all motivation to study having dissipated. Gods, he needed a coffee. What time was it even? Just past five, he found after another quick look at his computer screen. Maybe he could text Heather and ask her to bring him a cup on her way home? It was one of the perks to living right next door to a barista. Although, she may have already left the café...

There was a soft meow by his feet before Toothless leapt into his lap, the black cat butting his arm for attention. Hiccup couldn’t help smile, giving the feline it’s desire and rubbing under it’s chin till it purred.

“Hey bud.” The brunette mumbled affectionately, laughing softly to himself when Toothless (so named as he was missing almost half his teeth) stepped up on his desk and sat right in front of his screen, nuzzling his face against Hiccup’s nose.

It was times like this all his troubles seemed to melt away, Toothless having been his closest friend and comfort over the last few years.

Half a decade ago this village had been nothing like it was today. People had been lonely and depressed, with not one pet among them. He’d always found it strange, but for some reason everyone in this town seemed to hate any animal that wasn’t for eating. They had culled strays like it was a sport, and expected him to do the same, but he couldn’t. The first time Hiccup had come across a injured cat missing half it’s tail (which was technically his fault, as he’d accidentally slammed it in the front door after an argument with his father, just as the creature had been slinking in for shelter from the snow) he’d ended up caring for it rather than killing it.

His dad had absolutely lost it after he found out. At fifteen Hiccup had been disowned for the first time and run off into the forest in the middle of the night with nothing but his cat. In retrospect it probably hadn’t been the smartest idea. He would have been better off going over to Astrid’s, even if it did mean crying in front of his crush. Losing any respect the blond had for him (not that she probably had any in the first place) certainly would have been better than getting attacked by that savage wolf. He almost hadn’t survived the encounter, but Toothless had somehow managed to claw the beasts eyes out and chase it away.

The last thing Hiccup had heard before he passed out from pain had been his father’s calls, the man having thundered into the forest after hearing his sons screams.

Hiccup had awoken in a mainland hospital, Stoick fast asleep in a bedside chair and Toothless resting peacefully on his chest. He later found his father had snuck the animal in, having earned a profound respect for the cat after it led him to his unconscious son. His adoration for the ‘little devil’ had then increased tenfold when Hiccup explained how the feline had saved him. Well, most of him. His left foot had unfortunately had to be amputated, but they had survived, and that was all that mattered.

It had taken a little time, but slowly the people back in the village began to realise animals were more than just food or disease spreading pests. They were companions and confidantes. Before long everyone seemed to have one.

Life had been good, peaceful even. He and Astrid had gotten together, and even taken a short trip to the mainland with Toothless and the other village teens. His friend’s had all either bought or adopted their own pets during the trip, Astrid a parrot, Fishlegs a pug, Snotlout a doberman, and the twins two green ball pythons. Even his dad had come on board eventually, caring for a stubborn, noisy frog (that somehow managed to get itself stuck in the police station time and time again) he named Thornado for a while, before later releasing it into the wild and adopting a huge pitbull named Skullcrusher.

He should have known it was all just the calm before the storm, and that storm had come in the form of a tattoo covered delinquent named Dagur Rubbad.

Dagur was the son of one of his father’s old police force friend’s. The young man had been visiting with his sister, Heather, whom he had recently been reunited with. The two had only intended to stay a few days before returning to their own island, but of course, life never seemed to go as planned.

Hiccup had been tasked with keeping Dagur out of trouble, per the norm, while Stoick investigated why the two had come in the first place. It turned out Dagur had gotten drunk and accidentally burnt down his town’s library, so his father had asked he take Heather, who loved to read, over to the closest island to buy her some new books. Personally, Hiccup had felt that the redhead should have at least been punished in some way for destroying property and endangering lives, but Oswald always had been soft on his son, and as the police chief of his Island no one else was likely to do anything about the out of control boys behaviour. Hiccup couldn’t exactly judge the man’s parenting though. It must have been difficult as a single father raising such a famously ADHD kid all on his own. Stoick struggled enough with him, and though stubborn, Hiccup consider himself to have been a rather well behaved child. Overall at least.

Ever since they were young things had always been weird between him and Dagur. The redhead was cruel, unusual, and obsessive. Worst of all, whenever he was around Hiccup became the focus of his ‘affection’. However, to his surprise Dagur had... changed. Having his sister back (who he hadn’t seen since he was a small child and his parents had divorced) had softened him. He’d become almost... romantic, in his own crazy way. Rather than pushing Hiccup around and attempting to drown him like usual, he had showered him with adoration and compliments. Before the brunette knew it he’d found himself not only appreciating the attention, but craving it.

Astrid had noticed the change in Hiccup from dreading seeing Dagur in the morning to being excited for it before even he had. She called him up on it immediately, but to his surprise, rather than accusing him of infidelity or homosexuality, she was supportive, excited for him even. It turned out she too had fallen for one of the Berserker’s, and after a long discussion (in which the two discovered they were both bisexual and cared deeply for one other but were ready to just be friends) she made plans to ask Heather out on a date.

In the end their breakup hadn’t been so much of a breakup, but rather a compromise of sorts. They continued act as though they were together for outward appearance, whilst secretly conducting relationships with their real lovers right under everyone's noses.

Dagur and Heather had not been unhappy with the arrangement by any means, and the two Berserker's had ended up staying for almost a month before Oswald demanded they return home.

The long distance relationships had gone on for almost half a year before phone sex and late night texting just wasn’t enough anymore. Dagur and Heather had both moved over permanently, purchasing the house right beside Astrid and Hiccup’s own. Hiccup had moved in with Dagur and Heather with Astrid, the two young men adopting a dog- Shattermaster, and later another cat- Sleuther.

Everything had been perfect, at least until his father had found out the truth in the worst possible way.

Stoick had been conducting a drugs bust at the time, storming his way into what he assumed was Dagur and Heather’s home early one morning. The poor fool had no idea what he was charging into, and almost had a panic attack when he found his son in Dagur’s bed, covered in love bites and hiding his bare body behind his equally naked tattooed boyfriend.

All hell had broken loose. He’d been disowned again, if only for a few weeks before his dad calmed down (after beating the crap out of Dagur). Things still hadn’t quite settled, even if his father, Gobber, and all his friends now accepted their relationship.

Hiccup’s attention shifted from his musing as Shattermaster began to to bark excitedly from the lounge room. The sound of the front door opening followed as Sleuther raised his head from where he was curled up on the bed.

Hiccup smiled and rose from his computer desk to go and greet his partner, Toothless jumping from his lap back to the bed and cuddling up next to the other tomb cat.

By the time the brunette arrived in the front room Dagur had just shut the front door and was now crouching beside their excited boxer, petting him fervently.

He grinned as he saw Hiccup and stood, coming over to wrap his arms around the other and give him a kiss as he always did. The teen put a palm up to stop him, Dagur giving him a confused look as he froze in his tracks.

“You have blood on you.” The curse of dating a butcher, he supposed as he watched the other lick his hand before roughly wiping away the dried speck of blood left on his arm. Despite having developed a deep love for their pets he still had no qualms butchering animals for meat, much to Hiccup’s dismay. Personally he couldn’t stomach it, and avoided any and all chances to watch the other work. Still, despite his career, Hiccup was head over heel’s for the idiot.

Dagur smiled again and stepped into his personal bubble, wrapping his strong arms tight around the brunette’s thinner form. Their lips met slowly, Hiccup’s hands resting on his boyfriend’s muscular pecs as they went from mouthing to tonguing, falling deeper and deeper into the kiss.

Shattermaster’s bark was the thing to pull them out of it, the two parting and taking a deep breath to replenish their oxygen supply.

“You up for a fly?” Dagur asked quietly, slowly holding up a clear zip-lock bag filled with rolled smokes.

“Oh gods, you didn’t.” Hiccup gave the other a disappointed look. This was the second time this month he’d brought a bag home, and it looked like there was more this time. At least eight.

“Come on Hiccup! You know you love it~” The brunette attempted to harden his look, but he couldn’t deny that the urge to light up had now hit him. Dagur wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and the teen found himself biting his lip.

Gods, Dagur was such a bad influence. He probably wouldn’t even know what getting stoned felt like if not for his lover. Probably... Had he found out that Ruff and Tuff were growing pot before Dagur had gotten involved he would have reported them to his father immediately, but with his boyfriend buying from them it made things ten times more difficult. He couldn’t risk having him found out, and before he knew it he’d fallen for the temptation to try it himself, and now here they were.

Dagur flicked his lighter and the flame danced seductively in front of Hiccup’s eyes. Gods, his dad was going to kill them.

“Fine.” Dagur grinned and they both spurred into action, rushing around and ensuring every window, curtin, and door was shut, though not before putting all the animals outside.

“Sorry bud,” Hiccup apologised as he picked his cat up off the bed, Sleuther slowly stretching before following them to the backyard, “you two go play.” Toothless meowed as he placed him down on the back porch, the two cats slinking off together into the bushes. Shattermaster came running out right after, happily nesting himself inside his doghouse with a huge bone Dagur must have given him.

Hiccup double checked everything was shut and locked before making his way back to their bedroom, closing the door behind him. Dagur was already waiting for him, sitting on the mattress with a mischievous smile.

He held a tab out for Hiccup as the brunette sat in front of him, both putting the ends between their lips. Dagur flicked his lighter on and lit Hiccup’s first, ever the gentleman, and they both watched the fire lick at the end of the brunette's joint. The second it began to burn the adolescent took in a deep breath, smoke filling his lungs. He held it in a moment, the feeling no longer causing him discomfort as it once had. Now, instead it was like an instant relief to a craving he hadn't even realised he'd had.

Hiccup sighed blissfully, watching the fumes twirl in front of him like smoke slipping out of a dragon's maws.

‘Zippleback Gas’ the twins called it, a genetically altered marijuana of their own design. The two were certainly smarter than they acted, well, to a point at least. Hiccup had tried explaining the difference between smoke and gas to them on several occasions, but they were both always way too stoned to care.

Dagur lit his own joint and laid himself back on the pillows, expression lax as grey swirling tendrils rose from his lips and disappeared into the air. Hiccup crawled over towards him, tucking himself under the more masculine man's arm. Dagur hummed in approval and shifted closer, both having a tendency of becoming rather cuddly when they got high, most of the time anyway. There was those few times Dagur had gotten a little rougher than normal, but then he’d always been 'boisterous' with him.

Hiccup used the redhead's shoulder as a pillow whilst he traced his tats with his free hand. The older adolescent had a sleeve all down his left arm made from a collection of different symbols and creatures. The largest, and Hiccup's favourite, was a fierce dragon curled around his bicep, spewing lightning from it's jagged maws. There were claw marks too, as well as a collection of viking symbols, such as the Berserker and strength rune. Even Hiccup's own name was written in among the seamlessly packed design, down on the redhead's forearm by Heather's and a raven which represent Dagur's deceased mother. He had discovered it one night when they had been laying together in bed, relaxing after a satisfying shared orgasm.

Dagur had become extremely embarrassed when he found the brunette could understand Nordic runes, admitting he had gotten it one night when he'd been very drunk and missing him during the time they were an ocean apart. Hiccup was quite certain it was illegal to allow someone a tattoo whilst they were inebriated, but since it was Dagur's friend who ran the parlour the redhead could do pretty much whatever the hell he wanted. Personally, Hiccup wasn't so sure about etching people's name into his skin, although he had considered getting perhaps a small symbol to represent his own departed mother, but after going to watch Dagur get a touch up he'd found himself unable to even look at the frightening collection of vibrating needles.

Heather had tattoo's too- a beautiful rendition of Yggdrasil on her upper back with Huginn flying on her right shoulder blade and Muninn on her left. The twins had the symbol of Loki behind their ears, and even Astrid was considering going over to Berserk to get the Teiwaz rune, the viking mark of a warrior. Hiccup, however, was quite certain the only way he'd ever be able to find the courage for a tattoo was if something happened to Toothless, in which case he'd get a little black cat on his ankle or on the top of his hand so his best friend was always with him. It wasn’t a thought he wanted to dwell on though, so he didn’t.

Hiccup took in another long drag, slowly exhaling. He took the time to really focus on his breathing- the tempo, the sound, the feeling of smoke flooding his lungs. It was such a simple pleasure just sitting beside his partner and taking note of one of his most basic bodily functions.

The sound of Dagur's breathing was just as interesting, the brunette feeling as though he could sink right into the other’s arms. Hiccup made a content hum and turned his head towards the redhead, leaning closer for a languid kiss. Dagur happily complied, smoke exchanged between their mouths and seeping out between them. Hiccup giggled as Dagur's tongue slowly slid across his bottom lip, a puff of Zippleback Gas fogging his vision.

His head had begun to buzz softly, his body encased in a warm, safe feeling. He wasn't sure how much time passed as they each took long drags before exchanging smoke in even longer make-out sessions again and again. He was lost in euphoria, musing internally over how time was merely a shared delusion of peoples desperation to conform anyway.

Before Hiccup knew it he was already down to the roach, casting a disappointed look to his almost finished ziggy before turning his attention to the rest of the room. Everything seemed so much brighter than usual. His vision was both enhanced and distorted, though not in the dreamy kind of way that had a tendency to make one uncomfortable. Instead it was almost... amusing.

Hiccup giggled quietly to himself, Dagur smiling at him fondly before noting the state of his hit. He plucked it out of his fingers before he burnt himself and put it out in the ashtray to re-use later, fishing another fag out of the bag and offering it to the brunette. Hiccup happily took it in his mouth as Dagur lit it, the redhead taking a drag of his own and blowing smoke in the other’s freckled face.

“Jeg elsker dig~” The redhead whispered, Hiccup humming in approval and blowing a cloud right back. The two laughed quietly and kissed again, Hiccup slowly coming to sit on his boyfriend’s pelvis.

Dagur's free hand took this as permission to start feeling him up, the brunette moaning quietly as their kiss deepened and his lover started getting a little rough, biting at his lips between inhaling smoke and pressing his erection against the brunette's ass.

Slowly and carefully Hiccup began removing his clothes as Dagur became increasingly handsy, pulling off his shirt and standing briefly to slip down his pants, the only two items he wore. The redhead below hurriedly remove his own clothes with far less grace, abandoning the last centimetre of his tab in order to get naked faster.

The brunette giggled and lowered himself back down into Dagur’s now unclothed lap, blowing another cloud of fumes into his lover’s face. Dagur returned the action, taking Hiccup's second joint from his fingers and sucking in a deep breath. The end of the jay burnt a bright orange before Dagur set it too aside in the tray and yanked Hiccup close for a deep kiss.

Hiccup breathed the smoke from Dagur's lungs straight in, their bare bodies melding together.

“Get ready for a ride, baby~” Dagur whispered as they came back down for air, the two grinning excitedly at one another through the smog.

He didn’t bother fishing the lube out of the drawer. They had sex almost every day, and a little pain when he was high always reminded him things were real.

Hiccup held his cheeks apart and slid himself right down onto the other’s hardened dry length with practised ease, sighing blissfully as he was filled by his lover’s cock. Dagur’s hands gripped his hips as he slowly began to move up and down, resting his hands flat against the redhead’s chest as he rode him slowly.

The two moaned as they moved languidly together, losing themselves for what seemed like endless hours in drug induced bliss.

Hiccup felt like he was flying, somewhere up there in the sky, away from this cold Island and all its troubles.

He couldn’t even remember what boredom felt like.

 

* * *

 

 

If you want to know other httyd characters jobs/dragon->pet species I have it on tumblr here -> <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/174430861710/modern-dagcupheatstrid-au-im-currently>

**Author's Note:**

> Don't smoke weed kids :) I make it sound nice but it's really not worth it (unless you have cancer, in which case it is medically beneficially). Hope you liked! Remember to Kudos!  
> Translations-  
> Rubbad- Deranged (swedish)  
> Jeg elsker dig- i love you (danish)


End file.
